


Lincoln Tunnel Blues

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lincoln Tunnel Blues

**Title:** Lincoln Tunnel Blues  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hakkai/Gojyo  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Somewhat public sex; explicit sex talk (including rimming and tongue fucking); references to New Jersey.   
**Summary:** Gojyo's stuck in traffic.  
**Word Count:** About 2,000  
**Disclaimer:** Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.  
**Notes:** Here's the second of two hump day reveals for you for stories that I've written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt: Hakkai/Gojyo - modern day AU, phone sex. (Saw this in one of the earlier kink memes, liked it and wanted to give it a new chance.)

 

Lincoln Tunnel Blues

 

Gojyo Shaw hit speed dial and cursed under his breath while he waited for his partner to pick up the goddamn phone.

"Go West Transport."

"Yeah, it's me. This day's for shit. The goddamn warehouse was locked, the creep who finally unlocked it breathed bubonic plague all over me and now I'm stuck in the fucking Lincoln Tunnel. There must be some damned accident or somethin', because nothin's movin'. I'm gonna be here a while."

Hakkai sounded sympathetic. "I'll call Sanzo and let him know the shipment will be late."

"Yeah. Thanks. An' hey, stay on the line after, just to make sure that I don't go postal on the asshole three cars back that's layin' on his fucking horn."

"I'll raid petty cash to post your bail if I don't get an answer," Hakkai replied cheerfully. "Please hold a moment while I get Sanzo on the other line."

"I doubt petty cash will cover manslaughter," Gojyo grumbled as Hakkai's line went silent.

He turned the ignition off; stupid to waste gas if he was going to be here awhile. The tunnel was stifling; his air conditioner wasn't working, and too many of the other drivers were allowing their cars to idle to keep their air conditioning going. The smell of exhaust and tarmac was nauseating. On the very _dim_ bright side, however, his panel truck was surrounded by cars, giving him a good view both in front and behind, which was a relief – he hated getting stuck behind another truck, where he couldn't see what was happening ahead.

Gojyo listened to the empty strains of canned music that Hakkai had thoughtfully provided for customers put on hold. When Hakkai got back on the line, Gojyo said, "I think I'll kill the bastard who used a fuckin' synthesizer on Muddy Waters' 'Champagne and Reefer.' You gotta get a better playlist, man. Original covers, at least."

"Ah haha! You need a hobby for times like this. Perhaps it's time for you to take up Sudoku."

Gojyo snorted. "The only numbers I wanna be playin' are the cards. Come up with somethin' else if you want to keep me from bein' some screw's bitch in prison."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Only if I don't get out of here in time for the game. If it looks close, don't be surprised if I sell my body for a workin' radio."

"That would be a shame," Hakkai purred. "I have such plans for that body."

Hakkai's sex voice. Gojyo shifted in his seat. "Yeah?"

"Mmm."

"Like what?"

"Oh, this and that."

"This and what?"

"That."

"That?"

"Yes. That."

"Define 'that'." Gojyo cleared his throat. "Sorry. A little dry, here."

"Loosely defined, 'that' would mean 'sexual pleasure beyond imagining.'"

"I'm not feelin' anything loosely defined at the moment," Gojyo muttered. "Shit, man, don't do this to me now."

"Tight, are we?" Hakkai's voice deepened, and Gojyo could hear a chair creak.

"Yeah. Pretty damned tight." Gojyo glanced in his rear-view and side-view mirrors. So far, no jerks were getting out of their cars and wandering around like dumbass sheep. He rubbed his cock through his jeans. Damn. It felt good.

"You're always tight, Gojyo." Hakkai's voice was all velvet and heat.

"Don't start somethin' you can't finish," Gojyo warned.

"I'm not the one who has to rush," Hakkai said. "Besides, I've always wanted to see if I could make you come even if I'm not in the same room as you."

"We're not even in the same fuckin' state," Gojyo said. "I'm still in New Jersey."

"My, you are stuck, aren't you? A captive audience, in fact."

"Shit."

"I want you to touch yourself."

"Hakkai—"

"Take out your cock, Gojyo. I want you to make it hard."

Groaning, Gojyo slid down in his seat and unzipped his jeans.

"I believe that was the sound of capitulation," Hakkai said.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that the guys behind me will fuckin' kill me if a cop wanders by and holds things up some more by givin' me a ticket for indecent exposure." Gojyo manoeuvred the cell so that it rested in the cradle made by his shoulder and his ear and eased out his swollen cock, sighing in relief. "But hey, fuck 'em."

"Tell me," Hakkai said, his voice dark and quiet and damn! he was _sexy_.

"I feel… Ungh, my prick is hard."

"Gojyo," Hakkai chided.

"Well, you're the one who's good with words," Gojyo said defensively.

"And you're the one who's bored," Hakkai teased. "Perhaps you need a little less distraction."

"Don't you dare hang up!" Gojyo listened to Hakkai's waiting silence and swore. "Fine. Sadist." He glanced at the mirrors again before settling deeper into his seat.

Feeling like ten kinds of idiot, he muttered. "My hand is sweaty, and when I grab my prick, my skin feels cold for a second. Then it warms up, and I close my fist tight. I'm thinkin' of your mouth…"

"What am I doing?" Hakkai whispered.

"Ugh. You're holdin' on to my prick an' movin' your hand slow, real slow, up and down. I can feel my foreskin stretch every time you reach my balls, an' you're between my legs, leanin' forward, lookin' up at me with your fuckin' gorgeous eyes, an' I can feel your breath on the head of my cock. An' you're smilin'."

"Do you like me when I smile?"

Hakkai's questions made it easier. Gojyo began to relax. "Not always, but yeah, when you smile like that, shit, it makes me so hot. An' you're leanin' forward some more an' now, every time you pull up on my cock, the head hits your bottom lip an' I see a little bit of wet, like a bead, stick there. And God! I want to lick that drop off."

"You taste like smoke and salt."

Gojyo groaned. "I see you lick it off an' I'm so jealous. I want to taste you, but you won't let me touch you. An' then you pull down and my prick's exposed an' you dip your tongue into my slit."

"I want to suck you."

"Yeah, but you don't. Instead, you push my cock against my stomach and dip your head down, and I feel you lick my balls. You suck on 'em, and I feel one pop past your lips, an' then your tongue is… oh fuck, Hakkai."

"I let your testicles fall from my mouth and kiss them, and then I slide my tongue further back…"

"…An' I feel you lick across my hole." Gojyo braced his head against the armrest so the phone wouldn't fall as he wet a finger and slid it around his asshole.

"I want you to put your finger inside and imagine it's my tongue. Imagine me fucking you with it."

"Oh, God, yes, Hakkai, fuck me. The way you _move_ in me—"

"Deeper, Gojyo—"

Gojyo moaned. "Hakkai. Shit. So intense."

"I love how you clutch around my tongue."

"I can't help it," Gojyo panted. "I want you deeper."

"I pull out, but only to push my finger in instead."

"Oh my God." Gojyo crooked his finger and brushed against his prostate. "Oh, Hakkai."

"I want you to put another finger in," Hakkai said. He sounded breathless.

Gojyo pressed a second finger to his hole. It popped in, and he felt a burning sensation as his hole stretched to accommodate it. "Hakkai—"

"Can you use your other hand on your penis, Gojyo?"

"Yeah, I--, I, yeah." The phone slipped a bit as he began to stroke himself.

"Make it wet. Imagine that I'm sucking you. I'm sliding my tongue under your foreskin—"

Gojyo pulled his foreskin up and slide a finger under it to brush against the ultra-sensitive head. His hips jerked. "Ungh!"

"I'm sucking you, Gojyo. I'm fucking you with my fingers." Hakkai was panting, and Gojyo could hear the sound of slapping flesh.

Oh, God, Hakkai was jerking off.

"Hakkai--!"

"I'm letting your prick go, but you keep fucking my mouth. I'm sliding my hand up your body, following the line of hair on your belly, scratching my fingers through it until I reach your chest. I wet a finger and rub it over a nipple, soft at first, and then I press it flat, even though it's become a nub. I want to nip it, but your penis tastes too good, so I pinch it, hard."

"Aagh!" Gojyo arched his back into the imaginary pinch. "Hakkai, I'm gonna—"

The slapping sound grew louder. "I want to fuck you, Gojyo. I want you bent in half on your shoulders, and I want to ride you until you spill all over your stomach."

"Yeah, oh yeah, I love it, I love you when you fuck me like that. So hard. So intense. Oh, damn, I'm gonna—"

"Oh, God. I'm coming! Gojyo!"

Hakkai made the helpless little sound he always made when Gojyo made him come extra hard, and Gojyo lost it. The phone slid away and clattered somewhere in the space between the door and the seat, but Gojyo didn't care because he was coming, hips thrusting up, the head of his prick rubbing against the smooth/rough console. The first burst landed white on the black dashboard and slowly began to slide down while more droplets joined it, each spurt sending waves of pleasure through Gojyo.

He came back to his senses to a cacophony of car horns and curses.

"Shit," he muttered, sliding back up in his seat and glancing out the windshield. The cars ahead of him were moving, so he started the engine and slipped the truck into gear. It was only when he was groping for the phone that he realised that he hadn't bothered to tuck himself back in his jeans and zip them, and that come still covered the hand that was groping for the phone. He abandoned his search and quickly put himself to rights; just in time, as another truck pulled up beside him in the next lane. Face blazing, he pretended like he was adjusting the non-working radio and zipped his jeans.

Traffic slowed a couple more times before he reached the New York side of the tunnel, but it gave him the opportunity to retrieve the phone from the floor. He put it to his ear, but all he got was a dial tone, so he disconnected.

His 'message' light flashed.

Still a bit shaky, he pulled off the street and parked under an overpass and dialled his voicemail.

"You jerk." Sanzo sounded pissed. "I know what the fuck you're doing, you know. Your goddamn line and Hakkai's goddamn line are both tied up and I'm stuck here with a hyper-ass monkey, waiting for a delivery that's sitting underneath the goddamn Hudson River while you bastards are having sex. And don't you fucking lie about it to me later, asshole. Just get your hand off your prick and get the hell over here. Now."

"Prick," Gojyo muttered. He switched off the phone and glanced down.

The pearls of come still gleamed on the dashboard.

He grinned. Damned if he was gonna clean 'em up. Let Sanzo deal with it when he dropped the truck off, the bastard.

Elbow out the window, Gojyo began to whistle tunelessly.

Yeah. Not a bad day.

Not a bad day at all.


End file.
